Are You Really Gone?
by AnimeWolfGirl16
Summary: Even though he had finally been reunited with Yu, he had lost someone equally important. (MikaXKrul) (hints of YuXShinoa) (Spoilers for Episode 24) (One-shot)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any people, places, etc. from Seraph of the End. It all belongs to its respectful owners.**

* * *

Are You Really Gone?

 _Even with all this time that has passed, I still can't stop thinking about her…_

Mika hadn't thought that Krul would be the thing that he worried about most, now that he had finally been reunited with Yu-chan. After rescuing the rest of Yu's friends, as well as Narumi, they had made their escape. The battle of Nagoya was still fresh in all of their minds, as well as the people that they had left behind.

 _But still… are we truly safe here?_

Even though they had gotten a significant distance from the battlefield, the thought still plagued Mika. The small building that they had been staying in certainly seemed vulnerable enough…

 _But we're all together… isn't that what matters?_

Once again his mind protested that they all weren't together, that some of them were still missing. For Kimizuki it was his sister, for Yu and his friends, it was Guren and Shinya.

 _And for me…_

He shook his head to get rid of the thought. He should be happy, content even, now that he was back with his brother and yet…

 _It's like a part of me was left behind…_

In the beginning, he hadn't cared much about Krul but now…

 _After all she's done to help me… it's the least I can do for her…_

His mind refused to believe that she was dead, he felt like he would at least know that much had Ferid killed her. And yet, he was hoping that the other vampire still had use for the pink-haired queen, that way, Mika had a chance to save her. A noise next to him startled him out of his thoughts, causing him to look over at his ebony-haired brother.

"What're you thinking about Mika?" The boy's question caused him to almost tell him the reason but he refused to bother his brother. He shifted a bit away, watching as Yu's friends debated about something near the middle of their little home.

"Nothing really…" He trailed off, not quite sure how to respond. The debate that they were having reminded him of the ones that Krul and he would always get into, back when he had been confined to the vampire capital, bringing a pain to his heart.

 _How different would things be if she were with us?_

"Really? Because it looked like you were thinking really hard about something…" Yu's almost playful jab surprised him. His brother still had the energy to try and cheer him up even after all that had happened.

 _It used to be the other way around…_

"Just lost in thought I guess…" With that, the two of them fell into silence, with Yu seeming to listen into what his friends were debating about. Mika thought that the conversation was going to end there but his brother surprised him by bringing up a detail that Mika thought that his brother would have forgotten.

"Back when we were going to rescue Shinoa, Kimizuki, Yoichi, and Mitsuba…" His brother studied Mika's face, as if looking for a reaction. "You mentioned a vampire named Krul who saved your life. Did she get left back there?"

The question sent another stab of pain through him, causing Mika to grimace. He watched as Yu's face turned to a look of understanding, causing Mika to watch as the other boy looked over at Shinoa. It almost seemed slightly different than the way that he looked at the rest of his family.

 _Does he like her?_ The question caused another one to enter his mind, this one once again on Krul. _Does that mean that I like her?_

It was a question that he had argued with for a long while, but never had the chance to ask her about nor admit to her. He knew that he felt something for her, but he didn't quite know how to describe the feelings. The way they had always interacted made Mika instantly think another thought, this one bringing doubt and a light blush to his face.

 _Does that mean she might like me back?_

His brother's gaze turned back towards him as they both leaned against the wall, his brother's pose becoming one that was more relaxed.

"If she is," He began, shooting a look over at Mika, letting him know that he figured that she had been left behind, before continuing. "We'll get her back. Just like Guren, Shinya, and Mirai. So don't worry, ok?"

With that, Yu went towards his friends, a wide smile on his face. Mika stared at where his brother had gone, watching the way that they all interacted. In a way, it reminded him of the way that he had acted with Krul on some rare occasions. He came to a sudden realization then, feeling a swell of emotions well-up in him.

 _If they're a part of Yu's family, then Krul is a part of mine…_

He glanced over towards the window nearest to him, feeling another drive take over. This time not to just help Yu save the rest of his family, but to save his part of their family as well.

 _Just wait a little longer Krul. I'll come save you…_

* * *

 **First off, Happy New Year (and a late Merry Christmas) to all of my readers! This is officially my first fanfiction of the New Year! Also, my first official attempt at Mikrul is now released (although I will admit it is a lot harder with Krul not actually being with the group…) along with hints of Yuunoa as well. As this stated in the summary, it did have spoilers for episode 24 of the anime, which I just got done watching. Did anyone else cry at the ending? Just curious because I know I did. Please let me know what you all thought of the story as well! :)**

 **-AnimeWolfGirl16**


End file.
